Yami's Angel
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: Its been a year since they've been together and Yami wants to find the best way to honor the love he shares with his AibouLightKoi YYY


Yami's Angel

It was a quiet day in the city of Domino it was breaking out into dawn and while the residents were sleeping in the comforts of their home all but save one this one who is a teenager of eighteen in appearance but held more to himself then most were lead to believe. His name is Yami also known as the great Pharaoh Atemu sovereign of Egypt with calm ruby crimson eyes he gazes out into the morning predawn with a dilemma burning in his heart and mind.

For today was a very special day for the said pharaoh it was a day to commemorate the love he shares with what he deems as the rarest of gems the most precious of his possessions the love of his life and soul and the Light to his dark.

I am of course referring to Yugi Mouto his friend comrade at arms his aibou and his lover but as much as Yami loved every fiber of who Yugi was from the inside out he couldn't find the proper way to express that love on this momentous day for today was the first year anniversary since the day they first confessed their love.

While gazing into the heavens he suddenly recalls a song he remembered listening on the radio while his aibou was at school and then came up with the perfect way to express his love so with a smile on his face and calm in his heart he turns to face the bed he shares with his rare Gem and casts tender loving eyes upon the form still asleep in the comforts of the dream world unaware of the pharaoh's early rise or of the day to come that would soon be the greatest day of his life.

Several hours later with the warm sun cascading down into the room and bathing Yugi in its glow he finally awakens slowly his hands searching for something or rather someone he thought was still there and was surprised to find otherwise after a few minutes of searching he hears some noise downstairs and figured it must be Yami making breakfast.

So after getting ready for the day ahead Yugi heads downstairs to the kitchen area of the Kame Game Shop to greet his darkness and love of his life.

Yugi "Morning Yami" he gives him a gentle kiss which Yami gladly returns.

Yami "morning aibou I hope your hungry cause today I'm going to treat you to the best of everything in honor of this wondrous day"

Yugi: with a blank look finally realizes what Yami meant and couldn't wait to spend the day of their anniversary together in commemoration of their love.

After eating their breakfast of waffles eggs and beacon and sausage Yami takes care of the clean up then they get ready to head out to enjoy the day they went to the park to enjoy a quiet walk before going to the arcade to enjoy some games with Yami and Yugi switching back and forth between playing and cheering each other on.

Finally they head to the last place for the night it was an up class well renown dance club with live entertainment as well as a DJ because of their status as the Great King of Games they are granted access immediately plus being good looking also helped them gain entry.

They enjoy themselves dancing close together just enjoying each others company till Yami figured it was time to deliver his final gift with a kiss to the lips he told Yugi. "why don't you go find us a seat I'll be right back there is one last surprise I have yet to give you my precious Amethyst" with that Yami heads out of the crowd while Yugi sits down at a table and waits after a few minutes the song dies down and stops before the DJ informs the crowd "Hey hey all you lovely ladies and hot guys looks like we got ourselves a nice slow song dedicated to a special guest in our club" with that the spot lights turn silver and blue and zero in on Yami on stage with a mike in hand. " Thank you everyone I would like to dedicate this song to the gem of my life and the most greatest creation to ever walk into my life" He sends a loving look to the surprised but touched Yugi with that the lights dim to just the spot lights and the song picks up one that Yugi recognizes right away.

"Yeah...  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)

In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohm" After the song ends the audience breaks into enormous applauds and cheers while Yami with a graceful bow walks off the stage the crowd parting in his wake as he makes his way over to the even more touched Yugi "did you like the song my angel"

Yugi lost for words rushes into Yami's arms with joyful heart felt tears running down his face "yes Yami I loved it so much and if I'm your angel you're my Yami no Angel my darkness" with that they share a deep romantic kiss that is admired and encouraged by the rest of the crowd after the kiss was over they cuddle up into each others arms before leaving the club to enjoy the rest of the evening together with the heavens above gleaming in content for the two Angels together in their heart felt love.

The End


End file.
